


Birth

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa





	Birth

Darkness marred the sky as Lexa rode on her horse to Arkadia. Nudging her mare on the stomach, the horse began to canter faster.  
"Open the gates."  
The guards around Arkadia recognized the red sash from afar and the gates opened as soon as Lexa arrived.  
"I come for Abi and Okteivia kom Skaikru!" The alpha shouted. 

The camp soon began to awaken as Abby emerged from her quarters, followed by Marcus.

"Commander, what's wrong?" The older alpha asked.

"It's Klark. She sends for her Sire and closest omegas. The one you call Reivon is already with her."

"Well where is she?" Kane asked.

"Home in Polis."

As Octavia brought the rover for Abby to load, Lincoln delivered her horse and Kane continued asking questions. 

"Why didn't she come herself?" He asked.

Abby answered before Lexa could, "Because she's in the maternity den."

When everyone was ready Lexa led them all back to Polis. What was usually a half days ride, took half the time.

When the group arrived at the Polis Tower, Lexa immediately had her guards tote Abby's things to Clarke room, as that is where she will be staying for the weeks to come. Everyone made their way to the maternity den where the blonde omega was located. 

The den was heavily guarded by not only Clarke's personal guards, but Lexa's as well. Anya was also standing guard as her omega was also inside. When the General saw her commander, she commanded the guards to make way. 

Lexa, Abby and Octavia entered the den, while Kane opted to stay with the guards.

Clarke looked up when the doors opened and smiled, "You're back."

Lexa shed her coat and sash and joined Clark in the bed, placing her hand on the omegas belly. "Sha ai hodnes, I have returned. With yu nomon, as promised. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Raven is great company."

Leksa smiled at the brunette omega, "Your alpha is getting restless, inform her that you are indeed alright."

"Why can't she come in?" Clarke asked, only to receive a low growl from Lexa.

"No."

Abby decided to join in on the conversation, "Clarke has anyone checked on you?"

"No, Lexa won't let anyone else in. Unless it's the omega servants that come to bring fresh water, and they can't even come into the room. Raven had to go get it."


End file.
